ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Wounded (episode)
revert i reverted an IP edit, we aren't going to link to wikipedia articles about capers and sea berries, we're going to write Memory Alpha articles about capers and sea berries -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 21:04, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) O'Brien? Re: Background info - Would Data's Day not be considered a feature of O'Brien prominently in the story of an episode? Moved from Forum:The Wounded Time for me to work on The Wounded. I'll use the Print Screens and all. It's going to be a beauty...– Redfenril 01:40, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :Best place for this would be the talk page for that episode rather than in here. Just as an aside. -- Sulfur 01:43, 5 May 2007 (UTC) ::And it's been moved there. :) --From Andoria with Love 12:29, 5 May 2007 (UTC) O'Brien's part poorly written I've always liked the plot and theme of this episode, but I've always hated the crappy, inconsistent writing handed to Colm Meaney. The scene at the bar in 10 Forward is supposed to explain why he feels as he does, but I'm sorry, he just comes across as having a split personality. It probably would work if it wasn't for the scene with his wife over the potato casserole when he acts completely puzzled as to why anyone would continue to harbor any antipathy for the Cardassians. I mean, it completely contradicts the rest of what he is saying. Is he lying to his wife? It's either piss-poor writing or mindless editing. Makes no sense at all. 14:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :While it's always nice to hear what others think of a particular episode, these types of comments are best made in the MA forums. The article talk page is primarily for discussing changes to the article itself. --| TrekFan Open a channel 15:19, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::You also seemed to have missed the point of the episode. That O'Brien acts with what looks like a "split personality" is intentional, it is as much about his own dealing with his internal demons about how he feels about the war and the Cardassians as it is about chasing the Phoenix. He IS conflicted. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Removed The following note is lacking citation for a while now. I removed it. :* The episode set the stage for a deeper exploration of Miles O'Brien's character and the recurring theme on DS9 of "O'Brien Must Suffer," a catchphrase among the writing staff highlighting Colm Meaney's aptitude in episodes where the character suffered. Tom 14:01, October 25, 2011 (UTC) mistaken identity Rick Berman is wrong. Minstrel Boy is Irish not English. It was also popular in Scotland. 20:08, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :There is a "sic" on Berman's quote to indicate that. 31dot (talk) 02:19, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Who played the voice of the comm officer of the U.S.S. Phoenix? Do we have any idea who voiced the U.S.S. Phoenix officer who is told by Captain Benjamin Maxwell to stand down on firing at the next Cardassian outpost?--Spock78 (talk) 07:45, August 5, 2013 (UTC)